


Collaborative Arrangements

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes to get what you want you have to take a different route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaborative Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community:1_million_words Word of The Day. Today's word is Collaborate.

The sun was just starting to sink into the distance, Steve was sitting in his chair watching his family playing in the ocean, all getting their last swim in before the sun set. Grace sat on Cath’s shoulders and Mary sat on Danny’s the two teams batting a beach ball back and forth between them, Grace’s happy giggles drowning out the sound of the waves gently washing in over the shore. 

It had been two weeks since they had participated in an awkward but almost friendly afternoon tea with Doris. Doris had been on her best behavior, she had been pleasant and charming and had even shown up with flowers for the girls, beers for the boys and a dolphin trainer Annie for Grace. She had wanted to set up another meeting, but they were all still a little wary. Steve still couldn’t work out what the hell was going on, but a thought that Doris had placed in his mind just wouldn’t go away. As the sun started to dip below the horizon, everyone left the water. Cath, Mary and Grace had no compunction about shaking like a dog in front of Steve, splashing him with cold salty droplets.

As he started to rise and chase them, Cath scooped Grace up and the three of them ran into the house, yelling over their shoulders that they would shower and then start preparing their evening meal. 

Danny dropped into the seat beside him, one hand drifting over to close on Steve’s.

“C’mon Big Guy.” Danny looked at him closely. “What’s going on in there, I could hear the gears ticking from out there.”

“You know I love Gracie, right?” Steve asked softly, his eyes never leaving the horizon.

“What’s going on in there?” Danny scratched his chest, confused at Steve’s questions but willing to wait for Steve to work it through in his own head first. He’d know something had been going on in Steve’s head for him not to be playing in the water, content to just sit and watch.

“Something Doris said to me, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“Do I need to brace myself?” Danny laughed nervously.

“What would you say if I were to say I wanted a baby?”

“I’d say neither of us has the right equipment.” Danny answered so quickly that Steve’s eyes flew to his face, searching bright blue eyes carefully.

“You don’t want another?” Steve asked, surging to his feet. “I didn’t mean that Grace isn’t enough. She’s always felt like she’s my daughter, but I missed so much with her. Something Doris said made me think about it. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again.”

Danny stood and followed Steve, catching him by one wrist and tugging until he turned around to face him. “Hey, slow down, I didn’t say no. I just implied that it would be hard for us. We’d have to use a surrogate. It’s hard to find someone willing to do that, babe.”

“That’s the beauty. It’s not hard for us at all.”

“I’m not following you, Babe.” Danny frowned.

“We have two women living with us, D.” Steve responded plainly.

“You want to knock your sister up?” Danny dropped Steve’s hand and ran his fingers through his hair.

Steve sighed, looking at Danny as if he had suddenly halved his IQ. “No, I was thinking that it could be a collaborative arrangement. The girls could use me for Cath and you for Mary. We could all benefit.”

“You want me to knock your sister up?” Danny pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Oy Vey. Your mind is a scary place.”

“Jesus, Danny.” Steve scrubbed his hand across his face. “I don’t want you to fuck her, there are other ways.”

“Thank the heavens for that.” Danny squinted at him “Have you discussed this with the girls?”

“Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first. If you don’t like it, it’s fine. I won’t bring it up again.” 

Later Danny would swear that Steve’s bottom lip actually quivered at the thought that Danny wouldn’t want another child. “You really want this don’t you?”

Steve was silent for a long moment and then looked into Danny’s eyes his face awash with so many emotions that Danny couldn’t catalogue them all at once. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Danny looked into the liquid emotion in his eyes and knew that his fate was sealed. “I’m not opposed to the idea.” He spoke carefully, “But you do know that it will all be up to the girls, and it may not work how you think it’s going to.”

“Even if it doesn’t at least we will have tried right?” Steve shrugged.

“You big goof.” Danny shook his head at Steve, “We’ll have to pick the right time to ask them, maybe take them out to dinner?”

As Mary poked her head out the Lanai door to announce dinner was ready, Steve dipped his head to kiss his partner slowly.

“Thanks Danny.” He murmured as he slung an arm around Danny’s shoulder and turned him toward the house.

“Let’s see if you’re thanking me when you’re up to your armpits in dirty diapers, big guy.” Danny looped an arm around Steve’s waist and let himself be led up to the house.


End file.
